


All I Can Do

by AllyUnabridged



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: AU, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyUnabridged/pseuds/AllyUnabridged
Summary: From the beginning, Tuxedo Mask knew he needed to protect her at all costs. In this AU, he takes a more active role in that...eventually.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: 2020 Sailor Moon Holiday Gift Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FloraOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraOne/gifts).



> A/N: Happy holidays, everyone! This is the fic I wrote for our Tumblr Holiday Fandom Exchange. My giftee was, to my great shock, FloraOne! This is shocking because my first exchange fic ever (and my first published Sailor Moon fic) was for FloraOne at the beginning of this year! In that time, FloraOne has become a dear friend. I've gotten to know her fairly well, and I think that this story will play to her tastes as well as two of her prompts: "Sailor Moon x Mamoru / Tuxedo Mask x Usagi" and "post-reveal/pre-relationship in season one before the others show up."
> 
> Now, I did do one of my Smutember ficlets in a universe with a similar concept and plan to delve deeper into it at a later date, but this is not part of that. I wanted FloraOne's fic to be all for her. So here's to hoping I've succeeded in keeping them sufficiently different! Due to time constraints and issues with health, mine and hers, this is not betaed by the lovely Ninjette Twitch, so all mistakes are my own. Maybe by the time I get this concluded, we'll be able to get together and she can help me polish it up a bit.
> 
> Originally I intended for this to be a one-shot. But as these things go, I will be breaking it up into a multi-chapter so that I can start posting it on my scheduled date. I promise not to make you wait too long for the rest, FloraOne!

Mamoru flipped a page in his physics textbook, for once barely paying attention to the words in front of him. A certain golden-haired heroine kept interrupting his thoughts, his memories of the two fights he'd helped her with disrupting his normal quiet study time. Eventually he tossed his book onto the black couch beside him and ran a hand through his dark hair. His head dropped back against the form cushion, and he allowed his eyes to close.

As it had for the past few weeks, his first encounter with Sailor Moon played through in his mind. The way the moonlight reflected off her hair as she charged forward just as he'd been about to jump down from the upper story window he'd used to sneak into that jewelry store. The terror he'd glimpsed in her blue eyes as she looked around, obviously unprepared for the monster she found waiting for her. Each fragment of the encounter blazed to life in his memory, as well as the searing jolt of pain he'd experienced in his knee when she scraped hers, as if her injury had superimposed itself onto his body somehow.

In the days after that first fight, he'd tried to convince himself that self-preservation had prompted him to intervene with that monster as it reached for her. Fear of another burning wound must have been what caused him to pull a rose from nowhere as if he'd done it a million times before when in reality he'd been almost as surprised as Sailor Moon when it landed in front of her, distracting her attackers. It had nothing to do with the despair and panic he felt coming from her in waves as she screamed. Certainly he hadn't wanted to protect her for her own sake. He didn't even know her.

Of course, that didn't explain the words of encouragement that had flown from his mouth before he even realized he was going to say them. Mamoru's hand raked through his hair again as he thought of those trite, inane words. How could he have thought that would help? "Look within your heart and find the warrior within you?" Really? And how did he know anything about her destiny? He didn't even know his own, especially not lately!

He'd been so distracted by those unexpected words that he had hardly paid attention to the rest of the fight. One thing was clear, though. Sailor Moon was very new at this, and she needed help if she was going to continue. Normally, he could have turned away from that. He didn't indulge in many personal attachments.

Something about her drew him to her, though, and he'd jumped down from his perch in the window to land next to her. Her gasp had amused that part of him that seemed to know what he was doing before he did. However, the blood on her knee and tears on her cheeks had kept him from smiling.

"Who are you?" He had been able to tell, somehow, that she was trying to put on a brave face in front of him, perhaps wondering if he was another enemy.

"You may call me Tuxedo Mask." The name had come out of nowhere, just like his earlier words. He'd barely restrained the grimace at how trite they sounded.

"You need more practice, Sailor Moon." He'd stated the obvious to her and raised his eyebrows when she turned her head away.

"No, I don't. I'm never doing this again," she had assured him.

"And if you're the only one who can?" The words had been pulled from him again, coming from that inner source he had no control over.

Her lips firmed and her luminous blue eyes met his again. "She'll have to find someone else."

With that, Sailor Moon had run off before he could ask what she'd meant. He'd spent the next week or so wondering who "she" was, not to mention who Sailor Moon herself was. It had been a bizarre week on top of the supernatural fighting, one where he kept bumping into a lovely yet annoying girl who seemed to have something against his head, given the number of things she supposedly accidentally threw at it. On top of that, a recurring dream had come roaring back into his life, one where the princess he knew so well pleaded with him to gain Sailor Moon's help in locating the Legendary Silver Crystal, an object she claimed would help her return his memories.

When he hadn't magically changed into a tuxedo and top hat until the next time he felt drawn into the night to help her fight, Mamoru had concluded that Sailor Moon's transformation must have something to do with his own. His irritation had grown as he'd jumped from rooftop to rooftop, not sparing a thought as to how he even knew to do that or where to go. But all annoyance fled his mind when he reached the site of the fight and found a tall blond man pacing menacingly toward Sailor Moon where she lay sprawled on the ground.

A flick of his wrist sent a red rose flashing between Sailor Moon and her adversary. Their eyes flew to where he stood, cape flapping in the wind around him. He thought he saw a smile on Sailor Moon's lips, but the smirk that lifted the corners of the other man's mouth distracted him from her. He narrowed his eyes and drew himself up, ready to jump into the fray. However, the man disappeared before he could respond with more than a few scathing words.

Tuxedo Mask jumped down to where Sailor Moon lay, all wide eyes and golden streamers of hair pooling around her. He reached down a hand, relief coursing through him when she grasped his gloved fingers with her own. He drew her up, throat constricting when he realized how close she was.

His voice came out gruffer than he intended. "What happened to finding someone else?"

"Apparently, that isn't an option." Her clear blue eyes dropped to regard the toes of her red boots. He watched a tear slide down her creamy cheek.

"You should train, if you're going to be fighting. I may not always be there to distract your enemies."

Her lips trembled. "Isn't it enough that I have to fight these things even when I don't want to? Do I have to give up every piece of myself, too? All my free time?"

It was a valid question. Tuxedo Mask sighed, wishing his hat away so that he could drag his fingers through his hair once more.

"Maybe after you've gotten good enough, training wouldn't take up too much of your time. Isn't it worth it, to be able to keep yourself safe?" For some reason, he needed her to want that as much as he did. She needed to stay safe, always. He knew that like he knew that day would give way to night, summer to fall.

Mamoru watched a red flush stain her cheeks as she peeked back up at him. She bit her lip, distracting him from her blush.

"Maybe, um, if I had help? I'm not sure I could train all by myself very well, anyway. My mentor says there are others like me, but she hasn't found them yet."

The offer to train with her stalled on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to, more than he'd wanted anything in a long time. There was something about her that drew him in, beyond whatever magic took over when he transformed and leaped across rooftops to find her.

Instead, he gulped and stammered, "Well, I hope you find them soon. I don't want to see you get hurt."

He nodded stiffly and spun around. Although he thought he heard her call out name once he was already several buildings away, he didn't turn back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s already Flora’s birthday where she lives, so here’s chapter 2 as her birthday present! I promise to try and make sure to finish this before the last chapter becomes NEXT year’s birthday present, Flora!

The next day after school, Mamoru sipped coffee in the Crown Arcade, trying to focus on schoolwork and drown out the laughter and shouts behind him. Sometimes he wondered why he let Motoki, his friend since the beginning of high school, guilt him into visiting several times a week. It always ended the same. He managed to get very little work done, packed up after an hour or two, and had to spend extra time at home cramming in study before sleep. 

A high-pitched coo behind him in a voice that was rapidly becoming familiar made his ears perk up. He allowed himself to be pulled from the calculus in front of him, although his eyes never left his book. 

“I can’t believe that Sailor Moon took out another monster last night! I told you she was real, Usagi!”

Mamoru glanced over his shoulder at a pair of heads tucked closer together. He watched the blond he’d been encountering for over a week shake her head and laugh. It had an odd tone to it, although for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why he thought that. It’s not like he knew her very well. 

“I could have sworn you were just dreaming last week. A superheroine in a sailor suit? That just sounds too crazy!”

“Yeah, but you should have seen the guy who helped her out. He was wearing a tuxedo, and so handsome. If I hadn’t already been weak from the monster attack, I would have swooned at the way he looked at her.”

Mamoru’s eyebrows rose. He was interested to note that the blond—Usagi, that was her name—blushed. Did she think there was something romantic about fighting energy-sucking monsters? He opened his mouth to tell her how wrong she was. Then snapped his jaws shut so quickly his teeth gave an audible click. He couldn’t say anything, dammit!

But apparently he’d gotten her attention without even trying. Usagi spun to face him. As soon as her eyes met his, she glared. 

“Are you laughing, baka?”

That seemed to be her favorite nickname for him. He rolled his eyes, just like he had every time she used it. 

“A tuxedo has to be the most ridiculous clothing to wear during a supernatural fight.” The words popped out of his mouth without conscious thought. Granted, it was exactly what he’d been thinking before, but for some reason they seemed to incense her. 

“At least he’s out there doing something about the monsters attacking the city!” Usagi fumed, wagging a finger at him. 

Mamoru snorted. “He doesn’t do anything. Just stands around while Sailor Moon does all the hard work.”

If anything, the fire in her blue eyes grew hotter. He wasn’t sure why. Sailor Moon was obviously the more important of the city’s new superheroes. He would have thought so even if he wasn’t Tuxedo Mask. 

Usagi’s wagging finger became wildly gesticulating arms, as if she could use the force of her movements to prove her point. 

“He’s part of the team! He’s the distraction she needs in order to win the day! Without him, I bet she would have failed a hundred times!”

Mamoru frowned as Usagi continued to rant on. The very thought caused an uncomfortable, tight ache deep in his chest. That couldn’t happen. If Sailor Moon failed, she could wind up...no. He would just convince her to train harder. Even if he had to push past his own discomfort and offer to help her himself. 

Then Usagi’s other words hit him. A team. She thought Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were working together on purpose. They weren’t. Of course they weren’t. But maybe...maybe. 

He abruptly stood and gathered his books, cutting off Usagi’s diatribe as she scrambled to move backwards. He realized too late that they were close, mere inches separating them, but thankfully she remedied that. Even if her friend had to catch her to keep her from tripping over her own hair. 

In other circumstances, he might have laughed at that as well as the admittedly adorable look of outrage she shit the blond streamer. But he was way too preoccupied and so left without another word. However, he could feel a heavy stare following him, and just as he left through the sliding glass doors, he turned his head to peek over his shoulder. 

Blue eyes stared at him, all fire gone and confusion in its place. He whipped his head back around and continued out into the street. He needed to get home where he could study and wait without distractions. 

Of course, it wasn’t easy to be patient. Even though it would have meant more people in danger, he found himself hoping for another attack. Another chance to feel the pull that brought the magic of his transformation. 

As the days of yet another school week passed, he found himself even more distracted than before. No matter how much he tried to concentrate, no matter how many papers he wrote or equations he solved, nothing kept his mind from wandering back to roses and capes and golden hair in moonlight. His floor became littered with broken pencils he flung at his white walls—then he had to clean up the mess and the pencil marks on those walls, which at least provided moments of distraction. 

Finally, the call came again. He found himself standing in the middle of his living room once more, clothed in a tuxedo and drawn to a point not far from his apartment building. This time, however, he didn’t immediately see his destination when he jumped down from a rooftop onto a relatively quiet street. After scanning the immediate area, his eyes were drawn to a building less than half a kilometer away. 

Tuxedo Mask jogged to the alley across from a gaudy-looking gym. Crouching, he frowned at the too-silent windows. He couldn’t see a way inside that wouldn’t expose innocents to the danger within, given the few random pedestrians he’d already dodged. He nearly growled in frustration when he felt a spike of pain radiate up his arm from his hand. 

He let out a low curse through clenched teeth and decided to risk it. Tuxedo Mask darted across the dimly lit street and into the gym. To his surprise, it was almost entirely empty. The few patrons lay passed out among the equipment. He paused to check for pulses, slow but steady, and then continued toward the presence calling him. 

Of course, that was when Sailor Moon literally crashed into his arms. It took every ounce of balance he possessed to remain upright even as he caught her arms to steady her. 

“Oh! Tuxedo Mask!”

“Are you alright?” The words burst out of him as he looked frantically beyond her, expecting some strange grotesque creature to be chasing her. But the hallways beyond was dark and empty except for a few quiet moans echoing along it. 

Sailor Moon nodded. He thought she looked more than a little dazed. 

“I did it. I defeated one of the Dark Kingdom’s evil schemes by myself.” She didn’t sound as if she quite believed it. 

“I’m proud of you.” Thankfully, the words came out as he’d intended, warm and truly proud, instead of mocking like he might have fallen into in other circumstances. Sailor Moon blushed at his praise. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. Then her eyes darted towards the groans coming from several people beginning to wake up behind him. “We should get them help.”

“The other victims woke on their own. It might be dangerous to be seen too closely by too many people, you know.”

She frowned at him. “You think we should just leave them here?”

“It’s the safest course for now. One of us could always call the police when we get home,” he offered to try and erase the displeasure in her eyes. 

“Hmph. Maybe you’re right. But we should hurry, then.”

She still hadn’t pulled away from him, and Tuxedo Mask hadn’t let go of her arms of his own accord, either. Reluctantly, he slid his hands down to capture her wrists. He lifted first one hand, then the other. 

“Which one did you hurt?”

She shrugged and wiggled the fingers of her left hand. “It’s fine. None of my injuries seem to last long, anyway.”

He hated the sound of that. “None?”

Perhaps he was a little too upset about that. She moved away finally, breaking his grip on her wrists. 

“It’s not so bad, really. Mostly scrapes.”

“You really need to start training,” he muttered. 

“What do you think I was doing here, anyway? I know I’m not a very good superhero, but at least I’m trying to improve.” To his horror, she pouted, tears leaking from those crystal blue eyes in a way that broke his heart. She should never have to cry. 

“I’m sorry. It’s good that you’re trying to get better.” He tried for a smile, but nerves made it come out as little more than a tilt at the corner of his mouth. “Would you...I mean, would you want some help? With training?”

Her eyes widened, tears drying up almost instantly. “You want to help me train?”

“I realized recently that maybe this would go better for you if...we worked as a team? Together?” 

Her brilliant smile rivaled the sun. “That would be fantastic!” 

“How...um, when would you like to? Train, that is?”

She scrunched up her nose. “I have school during the day. It’ll have to be at night. I can tell my mentor I’m patrolling. I don’t think she’d approve of me partnering up with anyone other than the other Senshi I’m supposed to be looking for. But really, how can she expect me to know how to do everything? It’s not like I’ve ever fought before. I can barely kill a spider!”

He was afraid of that. But he had an answer. “I know of a twenty-four hour dojo. Maybe we could meet there? The sensei is my old teacher. He’ll probably help out.”

She bit her lip. “Should we be, you know, transformed?”

He wanted to say no. The temptation was overwhelming. But something cautioned him, maybe a look in her eyes. 

“Maybe at first? How would we recognize each other?”

Her head tilted to the side, and then she nodded firmly.

“You’re right. It would be silly to wander around asking random men if they’re the ones I’m supposed to be training with.” She paused. “But maybe...eventually?” 

Tuxedo Mask thought she sounded wistful. It had to be hard, not being able to tell anyone what was happening. Not having anyone but her mentor to confide in. It wasn’t so bad for him, but he thought she seemed like much more of a people person. 

He produced a thornless rose out of thin air and presented it to her. “Maybe eventually,” he agreed before spinning and sweeping away. 

Her cry caught him before he could run more than a few meters. 

“Wait! Which dojo are we meeting at?”

He paused. “It doesn’t have a name, really. Why don’t we meet at Crown Arcade at 10 o’clock tomorrow night?”

She was obviously familiar with the place. “Alright! See you then, Tuxedo Mask!”

“Farewell until tomorrow, Sailor Moon!” he called behind him as he ran out. 


End file.
